Addicted young girl
by GFour
Summary: This is sexual fiction, if you dont like dirty story please dont read. And I dont promise that it is god enough.


please read the introduction first!

Since my name is Bitch so this fiction going to be a slut story for how love to read dirty imagination.  
So, I own the idea and character, so please respect me if you want to share on other web or else.  
It is rate MA! It mean for adult from 18+ so if you are under age please dont read it or I wont responsible for the risk because I WARNED you!

ADDICTED young girl!

Im stare silently to that man sit next to a woman with short skirt.  
I know what they goiong to do, it normally I saw this such of thing everyday plus I liked it.  
Only three of us on the bus, it is last bus for tonight.  
That woman stare out of the window pretend as she dont know but actually she is excited with what he is doing.  
The man start to touch her laps softly... then touch her boobs..  
She still pretend look away but she bite her lip hard not to make sound..  
To see her like that the man start to caught her boobs fully and squeeze it hard.  
Other hand reach down into her skirt...but his eyes are looking at me as he is teasing me too.

Phhh... so sad I had to take off here. oh come on, I really love to watching those stuff.  
But I have to get off the bus and walking across silent road toward my home maybe about 15mn fars.

I heard someone steps following me, no curious I turn back and smile at him when we get far from the the street..  
Now, I stand behind the tree. I know he will follow me because Im younger and cuter than the woman in the bus.  
Plus it not strange too, I often got men following me this style..

He wink.. he is so hot and tall and muscle...  
I smirk back... as welcome signal.  
He walk slowly closer..but suddenly push me againt the tree and pcik me up.

''Ah ha.. I like it.''

''I know you want it, cutie.''

''How could you know, handsome?''

''Your slutty eyes telling me..''

''Oh really, I didnt mean anything.''

''Stop tease me, I cant wait.''

''I cant wait to taste yours too.''

He force kiss me deeply with tonge all in my mouth. While squeeze my boob but other hand playing inside my skirt.

''You are fucking wet. I bet you wet since on the bus right, cutie.''He smirk and put middle finger in my hole.

''Ah...''I make unexpected sound because I wast prepared he would be so hurry like this.

''Your voice...''he put it deeper then pull out and put two fingers in.

''Oh no!''I never been this excited, no men ever been this strong to me.

''Say yeah, cutie. I know you want it even five.''

''No..''

''Say yeah!''He truth his finger even deeper..

''NOOO''

''Ah, you are so stubborn.''He pull out then put three fingers!

''Ahh''Im really shaking now, he really skillful.

''you want more suffer?''

''No, I dont.''

''Then say yeah!''He trust in again!

''Oh yeah!''

''Good girl..now it time, your wet tell me you cant wait anymore.''  
He pull out his fingers and unzipped his pants. Yeah, that what I waiting for since I was on the bus.  
He slide his cock in me so easy because I dont wear underwear, yeah hahaha Im a slut you know.

''Your pussy is so wet as water fall, cutie.''He start to move his hip.  
Pre cum drip on the grass and wet all over my legs..

''You are so young yet so slut..''He lick my cheeck.  
''How old are you?''

''Ah ah ah, se-seven ah ah teen''I moan hard..

''Is it good?''He thrust even stronger...

''Oh yeah, oh yeah it good.''

''Beg for more, cutie.''He thrust deeper, I can feel his dick is getting bigger and bigger.

''Please, oh please give me more.''

''Tell me how good?''

''So good.. so good''

''You want it everyday, right?''

''Yeah, yeah, uh uh uh''

''Say it, say what you want.''

''I want your dick thrust in my pussy everyday, please give me harder.''

''Wow, seventeen years old girl can be this slut. I love it.''

''Finish me!''He laugh and keep only thrust THRUST THRUTH THRUTH in and out my wet hole make me shout let my longue out keep begging for more..

''Im gonna come.''

''Ah ah yeah, come in me uh uh uh uh''

''Say you are a slut.''

''Yeah, Im a slut who love to fuck with everyone. Ahhhh cumminggggggggggggggg.''He shoot inside me, so hot so good as heaven..

''Ah.. dont you afraid of pregnent?''

''I dont..''After he pull out I sit down and drink the rest of his cum, I believe drink it could help me get prettier.

After done, he take some of my picture without I knowing then we just leave as nothing heppen.

What going to happen after this? He had her naked photo but she dont know.  
What make this young girl become so slut like this? There must be a reason that make a pure girl become this dirty.  
Do you curious?

Comment below about your idea and if you want next chapter.  
Im sorry if it bad because this is my first fiction here.  
Thanks. 


End file.
